1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire retardant, high performance fabric lamination for use in high traffic wall covering areas. In particular the present invention provides wall coverings on vertical surface walls within aircraft cabin interiors and other venues where flammability of wall covering material is crucial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of woven and non-woven fabric as a substrate which is supported by plastic laminating materials consisting of resins that encase the fabric and provide smooth plastic like surfaces is known. However the face side of the fabric does not retain its textural characteristics. Webs of reinforcing strands have also been encased in resins to give support to a laminated plastic sheet (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,616,130 and 5,773,373).
It is also known to prepare fire retardant material by encapsulating a core fibre in a wrapping or covering to form a heat resistant yarn which may be woven into a heat resistant fabric (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,593).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,311 is directed to a fire-retardant barrier fabric comprising a polyvinyl/polyvinylidene film including fire retardant material laminated to a scrim woven from high density polyethylene sandwiched between two layers of low density polyethylene material containing fire retardant material.
The known structures do not retain the fabric like quality in appearance and tactual feel while at the same time providing protection for the surface of the fabric for cleaning purposes and giving the fabric added structural support and fire retardation properties.
It is an object of the invention to protect the surface of a fabric, suitable for use as a wall covering and the like and having fire retardant properties, while retaining its fabric like quality in appearance and its tactile feel.
It is a further object of the invention to retain a weave like look and feel to fabric while providing a protective clear film on the face surface of the fabric.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a fire retardant wall covering fabric suitable for use on wall surfaces in aircraft interiors, rail coach cars, bus ships, hospitals, public office buildings, sports arenas, hotels, theaters, churches, seniors homes and schools where flammability of wall covering material is crucial.
Thus in accordance with the present invention there is provided a textile film lamination for use as a wall covering or the like, comprising a fabric layer formed of fire retardant yarn filaments and having a face and back side, a thermoplastic cap film applied to the face of the fabric under heat and pressure, a fire retardant thermosetting or thermoplastic film adhesive on the back of the fabric wherein the fabric retains its fabric-like quality in appearance and tactile feel. The invention retains a weave like look and feel to the fabric while providing a protective clear film on the face surface of the fabric.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.